3 Boys, 1 Girl
by Fairytaillovegirl
Summary: Lucy Hearyfilia is having Trouble with boys. Just when she starts dating someone she is very happy with, her 2 lost friends arrive. Who is she gonna end up with? Agh, why are boys so complicated!


**I'm back! So in this fan fic Lucy, Laxus, Sting, and Michelle, are siblings, and well, there's a lot of love drama in this fan fiction but there will be a lot of fluff**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Sting fucking Heartfilia! . .Back!" Lucy yelled at her Older Brother, Sting

"STING! Give her her phone! And Lucy, stop yelling!" Laxus, The eldest of the 4 siblings yelled

Then there was Michelle the youngest sibling reading a book and smiling

Alright, so in the Heartfilia Family there are members counting the parents

Eldest to Youngest:

1\. Laxus, he is 21

2\. Sting, He is 18

3\. Lucy, She is 17

4\. Michelle, She is 15

A question a lot of people ask themselves is

'Do you guys get along?'

The answer: "Not always"

Some people are like 'Oh...Ok'

But, they're used to it

Like, they get it, They act like angels in front of new people, But if you know them really well you know fights happen every time at the Heartfilia household

Jude is always working and when he is home he likes spending time with the kids, but that sometimes is a really short time, since he travels and he only comes home 2 day every month. Layla is the one who is home, She is a great mother and she really loves her kids.

Anyway, You might also be wondering why Laxus doesn't leave alone...He does, But when he is bored at home he just visits his family

* * *

 **Back to the story**

"THAT'S IT! Sting, Give Lucy her Cell phone. Lucy, stop yelling and don't cuss. Laxus, you could've stop them, you know!" Layla said from the kitchen

Sting gave Lucy her phone and whispered "Spoiled Brat"

She just rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to Laxus

She took her phone and kept texting the person she was texting before that idiot took her phone to tease her about who she was texting

Lucy: _hey, sorry. Sting took my phone_

The person didn't answer

Lucy: _Hello?_

Natsu: _Yeah, I'm here_

Lucy: _Well, we were talking about..._

Natsu: _Us_

Lucy: _Ha, Yeah_

Natsu: _Well, After being best friends for 8 years, Yesterday i asked you out and i still cant believe you said yes!_

Lucy: _Hahahaha, Natsu you're such a dork sometimes, I love you_

Natsu: _I love you too_

Lucy: _It's already the second time we've said it!_

Natsu: _i want it to be the second of millions and millions of times_

Lucy: _I love you so so much, dork...My dork_

Natsu: _I love you beyond this galaxy and further, Weirdo...My weirdo_

Lucy: _Hey, Mom made dinner, wanna come?_

Natsu: _Sure, give me 5 minutes to dress up, get out of my house, cross the road and knock on your door_

Lucy: _Ha, Ok bye!_

Natsu: _Bye!_

Lucy put her phone down and went to help her mom with the food

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

I went and sat were my sister was seating

Next to Michelle

I see her crying and i quickly asked

"Mitch, are you okay?" I asked her

She laughed "Of course I'm, Nee-san. I'm just reading one of the most popular and saddest book in Magnolia library! Wendy finished it and so did Cherria! I'm the only one who didn't have the book and who hasn't read it! Though, this is Lucy's " She told me really excited

I smiled

Michelle was just so alike Lucy

"Lu-nee! I cant believe what happened to Lacy's key! Why did she break it?!" Michelle yelled while she ran to the table

I heard Lucy laugh "She needed to. She did it to save her family, her friends"

Mitch smiled "I guess it makes sense"

I stood up and walked to the kitchen

I wrapped my arms around Lucy's waist and place my head on her shoulder

I was about to ask her what's for dinner, but heard a knock

When i opened the door, i regretted it so much

"Natsu, why are you here?" I asked him

He laughed "I was invited" And entered the house

I just closed the door, while glaring at the bastard

When i turned around, i saw him hug Lucy

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I hate sting and I'm pretty sure he hates me too

Anyway, I hugged Lucy and gave her a short kiss

I met luce, 8 YEARS ago and i loved her since the 1st day i met her. Yesterday, i asked this Beautiful lady out...and she said YES! Turns out, she liked me since the first day too! Her face was so adorable when i kissed her after asking her out. Of course, i was scared to ask her, so my friends helped me set an abandoned amusement park, they turned all the lights on and bought costumes,so they could pretend to work there. She adored the idea, we had some fun in the machines and then we got on the 'wheel of fortune', to create some kind of cliché, there i asked her out. She hugged me and said yes. I then cupped her face with my hand and kissed her, It was soft and cute at first, but then it got kind of sexy and...wow...she's a great kisser, by the way...Anyway, After kissing i walked her home and i just didn't want to get away from her...When she was going in her house she said 'I love you' And i just said it back and i couldn't believe it! That was the best night of my life!

She smiled at me and i smirked

She looked at me and whispered "I love you"

I smirked and say "I love you too"

Sting came to us and glared at lucy

"REALLY?! Out of all the Boys in the world, it had to be this fuck boy?!" He yelled at her

Now, that just angered me. First of all, he cant yell at lucy like that! And i could careless that he called me a fuck boy 'cause i know I'm not a fuck boy

I was about to punch Sting but Laxus beat me to it

"Sting, do you realize how Fucking Stupid you sound?! You want her to be happy yet you don't let her be happy?! Are you really that much of an asshole?!" He told sting who was now laying on the ground

Lucy's mom came to stop Laxus from punching Sting again

"Laxus, it's enough. You are right. Sting, Leave your sister alone! Can't you see she is happy with Natsu-san! Michelle, Come over here! Lucy, I'm sorry. Natsu-san, Forgive my son's anger." Layla said

I just shook my head "Don't worry Mrs. Heartfilia" He said

Michelle went towards her mother and Layla said "I know i cooked something but it's better if You guys go out and eat. I'll stay with sting"

Michelle hugged me and i ruffled her hair "I can call Wendy and go pick her up at home"

She nodded

Laxus picked Sting off the floor and dropped him on the couch

"Let's go" He said as he walked out the door

I took Lucy's hand and walked out

"I'll go to Mira's house. I need to see my girlfriend"

We just nodded and got inside my Porsche

Once we were inside

I took Lucy's hand and kissed it

"Where is Fairy Tail Academy's Baddest boy?" She asked me

I laugh

"Right, here Luce!" I said taking out my phone and connecting it to my car

I put on my favorite song

Well, one of them

"This is for you, Luce"

Talk dirty started playing and i started singing

 _I'm that flight that you get on, international_

 _First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

I look at her and wink

 _'Cause I know what the girl them need,_

 _New York to Haiti_

 _I got lipstick stamps on my passport,_

 _You make it hard to leave_

She laughed

 _Been around the world, don't speak the language_

 _But your booty don't need explaining_

 _All I really need to understand is_

 _When you talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me_

 _Get jazzy on it_

I said grinding slightly while stopping on a red light. She raised her eye brows

 _You know the words to my songs_

 _No habla inglés_

 _Our conversations ain't long_

 _But you know what is_

 _I know what the girl them want,_

 _London to Taiwan_

 _I got lipstick stamps on my passport_

 _I think I need a new one_

I saw her roll her eyes and smile

 _Been around the world, don't speak the language_

 _But your booty don't need explaining_

 _All I really need to understand is_

 _When you talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me_

I smiled and grinded again

 _Uno, met your friend in Rio_

 _Dos, she was all on me-o_

 _Tres, we can ménage à three though_

 _Quatro, ooh (2 Chainz!)_

I looked at her cos i know she likes this part

so we sang together

 _Dos Cadenas, close to genius_

 _Sold out arenas, you can suck my *****_

 _Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck_

 _Chest to chest, tongue on neck_

 _International oral ***_

 _Every picture I take, I pose a threat_

 _Bought a jet, what do you expect?_

 _Her ***** so good I bought her a pet_

 _Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it_

 _Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_

 _Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it_

 _Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_

She grinded too and that was a surprise for me. **(A/N just saying, he is STILL driving, so its a small grind)**

 _Been around the world, don't speak the language_

 _But your booty don't need explaining_

 _All I really need to understand is_

 _When you talk dirty to me_

 _Talk dirty to me (you you you)_

 _Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah)_

 _Talk dirty to me (talk to me)_

 _Talk dirty to me (oh yeah)_

 _Get jazzy on it_

 _What? I don't understand!_

We finished the song and laughed

"There's the guy i love" she said

I smiled "Hey, we're here"

We arrived to my house so i could pick up Wendy, but i thought about something else

"Hey, Mitch. Mom probably cooked something, Wanna stay here with Wends?" I asked her

Michelle nodded and said good bye, getting out of the car

I started driving towards a café, i know she loves. It's a small, Pink, café. It's small but comfortable. We all kinda grew up in that Café cuz, after school we always went there. I knew she hasn't been there for a long time so i thought 'Why not going to Stellar Café'. But, let me tell you how it all began, Lucy liked and likes stars, so when she heard there was a café called 'Stellar' she begged us to go after school. When we got out of school we decided to go, When we entered we were just so amazed. Let's start with the fact that Lucy loves Pink and that the whole café was pink, even the employees were wearing pink, well the girls, guys were wearing pink and Purple. Lucy just couldn't stop squealing and saying how much she loved this store. So, since we liked it, we always went there after school or when Lucy got sad we went there to her so she could get happy

When we arrived to the place, Lucy couldn't believe it

"It still exist! I...I'm speechless...Natsu...Thank you" she said hugging me

I love her so damn much

I smiled "Anytime"

"Well, Let's go in and see if they remember us" I said

Lucy nodded and took my hand "Let's go!"

When we went in, we saw Loke wearing a pink and purple suit, with a golden plate on his hands

"Hello, Welcome to Stellar Café, How many?" He said. Five second later he realized it was us

Lucy hugged him "Loke! I didn't know you worked here" She said

Loke smiled "Remember, When we were young, I always wanted to work here, And so did Aries" He said smiling

"Table for 2?" He asked

Lucy kissed my cheek "Yes"

I smiled

Loke just rolled his eyes while smiling "Perfect couple. Anyway, Follow me to your table" He said

Before he could even start walking Lucy said "Please, the same table"

Loke smiled "Anything for you" He told her

When Loke took us to our table she wouldn't stop smiling

"I bet you already know what you want" He said

"Let me guess, Strawberry cup and a Strawberry Milkshake" I told Loke

"And for Natsu, A Hot 'n Spicy Milkshake with Extra Spicy" Luce told Loke

I smiled "Yep"

Loke rolled his eyes again

"Alright, so, for the princess, it's a Strawberry Cup and a Strawberry Milkshake, and for Natsu, A Hot 'n Spicy milkshake with extra spicy, right?" Loke asked us

We both nodded

"Alright, Then, I'll bring you some water while you wait for the shakes" Loke told us before walking away

We nodded and smiled

"Hey, Luce"

"What?"

"Remember when i asked you out?" I asked her

She smiled, Goddamn it, I love seeing her smile

"How could i not. First of all, It was yesterday, second of all, It was the best moment in my life" She said

"Well, I meant it, A lot. I really love you, I always thought of you as the person i would spend my life with. I love you" I said

She blushed and laughed "I love you too...A lot"

"Hey, Love Sick Idiot" Loke called me

I scowled "What?!"

"Your milkshakes are ready! Since there is no one in the café, your shakes came out earlier" He said

We thanked him and started drinking

Lucy started eating her strawberries, but she then looked at me

She took a strawberry and she put her hand in front of my mouth

I opened my mouth a bit and she placed the strawberry in my mouth

I ate the strawberry and then kissed her

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I smiled

In school I'm the baddest boy ever. But with Luce, She's so...special for me...I wouldn't be able to see her cry

Loke then came over to us "Are you guys over?"

We nodded "Yea" We both said at the same time

"You even say the same things at the same time?!" Loke said

"You guys make me sick" He said

I Smirked "Aw, is someone jealous because they can't be like romantic with his crush~?" I Said

He glared at me and took our cups "Ugh, I'll come with the check"

I laughed "Anyway, Lucy. Let's get serious. Why does Sting hate me so much?" I asked her

She looked away "I...It's because...Because...He's really over protective so don't worry" She said, she sounded so...sad

I took her hand and kissed it "You know...It's alright to be over protective sometimes but he cant yell at you like that" I told her

She smiled and nodded "Mm, I know. Now, can we go, i wanna go to the market!" She said like a little kid

I smile "Yeah, let's go"

Just then Loke came with the check, I paid and we left

When we were in the car, Lucy gasped

"I remember now, Tomorrow, Sunday, We are having a family reunion, wanna come? I promise, Sting wont beat you up or try to!" She said

I smiled "Sure, don't worry" I said

She Smiled

I took her hand and started kissing it

Every time i kissed it i said 'I love you'

"Hey...Natsu"

"Mm"

"I...I love you...Not matter what happens...Are you g-gonna...s-stay w-with...me? Or...A-Are you going...t-to leave...m-me" She said pausing each time to sigh or look away

I Laughed "What kind of question is that?" I said laughing

She didn't say a thing till we got to the market which was like 5 minutes

When i parked the car, i didn't turn it off cuz i knew she wanted to say more

She didn't look at me, she just kept looking straight. I know she asks questions like that cuz she has gotten so many heartbreaks that, i know she probably doesn't think i love her as much as she loves me, But that is NOT true, I love her so much. It's impossible to describe how much i love this girl. This girl. This smart, Beautiful, Humble, Nice, Unique, Strong, And most special, girl. She is so special to me. I cant compare her to anyone in the world. I love her

"You" she started "You are going to leave me right" She said

My eyes widened, I was in shock, she has never said this before and i don't like to see her cry

"You're going to leave me like Jackal, did. You're going to leave me like Gray, did. I'm still waiting for them, But if you leave me, I'm not going to wait for you. I've. waited 10 years of my life for Jackal, He is like my brother! Gray, 2 years, he said he'd be back by 1 year, and where is he? Natsu, You are the best thing that has ever happened to me but i don't want to cry myself to sleep anymore. I know you love me, But this time is really important for me to know, And this is only a yes or no question. Please, Answer me, Are you going to leave me?" She asked

We were both in tears

"Luce, I...I love you more that anything...I know, you cry yourself to sleep each night but you don't have to anymore. You have me. And can i ask, why is this the most important time?" I asked her hugging her

She pulled away and gave me a sad smile

"Because, today is the day Jackal left" She said

I hugged her

Ok, So this Jackal dude was really important to lucy. He was her best friend and they were like siblings, I got along with him so well. One day, he left to go look for his long lost sister and told Lucy that he loved her, and that when he comes back he swears he's gonna bring his sister with him and they are all gonna be together forever

"Now, Luce, Wanna go to the market? I can buy you Ice Cream!" I said

She nodded and smiled

We got out of the car and walked through the market

There were different things on sale, from clothes to food and toys, in other words, everything

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu were walking, hand in hand, Through the market till they hear a white haired girl say

"Natsu?"

Natsu turned around, to glare at the person behind him

"Lisanna" He said with a monotone voice

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I faked smiled

Oh GREAT. Natsu's Ex, Now this, This is great.

Right after our small discussion here she is

Don't get me wrong, i don't hate her. But, for what Natsu tells me, She is not that nice

And I'm not fake smiling because it's her, I'm fake smiling because Natsu squeezed my hand so much, i really wanted to cry, it hurts

"Hi, I'm Lucy" I broke the silence

I know Natsu is mad at her because she broke up with him, but i know she didn't want to hurt him

She smiled back at me "Hi, I'm Lisanna. It's really nice to meet you!" She said. I don't really know what happen but for me, She seems like a really nice girl

"Natsu, How have you been doing?" She asked him

He looked away and said "Good, I have a girlfriend and my life is getting back together now" I nudge him and he glared at me

I gasped, now he's mad at me?!

"So, Lisanna. How are you doing?" He asked

Lisanna smiled "Really good! I have a boyfriend too and My sister is pregnant, everything is so exciting, It's good to know you're happy Natsu"

Natsu looked at her eyes and nodded "Yeah, thank you. It's great to know you're okay, too"

I smiled, I don't want Natsu to be fighting with his ex. I want him to be happy

"Well, Lucy, It was a pleasure to meet you. Take care of Natsu and i hope i see you again!Natsu, take care of her, If anyone comes in the way, Remember she's yours! Bye!"She said

I waved good bye at her and then turned to Natsu

"Natsu"

"Mmm"

"I bet this is the worst day of your life" I said

Natsu shook his head "Nah. Any day that I'm with you, It's the best" He said poking my nose

I smiled up at him

"Natsu, Why do you hate her so much?" I asked him

He gave me sad smile "I don't hate her. I just don't think we could be bestfriends again" He said kissing my cheek "Don't worry, Ok. If you want me to be nice to her i will, ok" He told me

I smiled again "I'm not going to make you. If you want to be nice to her is up to you. But i don't want you holding grudges against anybody. But, just know, I love you, more than anything. I just want you to be happy" I told him

He smirked "I am. I love you too" He said

After that, We just kept walking through the market

I felt Natsu stop walking

I turned to him "What's up?"

He turns around and starts walking towards the car

I ran to him

"Natsu? What happened?" I asked him

He stopped and looked at me

"Look behind us" He said

I frowned, But i didn't want to look behind me, what if he leaves me when I'm looking?

"Natsu, this is a prank, right? When i turn around you're gonna be running back, right?" I asked pouting

He shook his head and smiled "Nope, It's just that I'm surprised he decided to show up" He said looking at something behind me

I turned around and instantly Hugging the guy

"Gray!" I yelled

He hugged me back so tight

"Lucy! I missed you so much!" He said

I pulled back from hugging him and took Natsu's hand

Gray smiled "You finally asked her out, Ash brains"

Natsu smiled and nodded "And I couldn't be happier"

A question the came to my head, I know it will probably ruin the happy mood but, i have to

"Gray...Did you find Jackal? I remember that you told me that when you left, You were going to see if you found him" I asked

He smiled "Yes! He should be around here somewhere, Just try not to mention his sister, He found out she was dead and that the last words she said were 'Make sure my brother, is happy', It's a really sad memory for him so please, don't mention her" He said

I smiled and turn to Natsu and hugged him "NATSU! I can't believe Jackal is here, somewhere!" I said with excitement in my voice

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

Oh no

Ok, I did got along with Jackal, but he has always been in love with Lucy

But now, he should now that Luce, is mine

I nod and fake smile

"Natsu, what if he found his sister? OMG! I'm so excited!" She said

God, i love her. But, I'm nervous that he and Gray still like Luce. I mean, Jackal told her he loved her before leaving!

Agh, Calm down Natsu!

"L-Lucy" A husky voice said behind her

DAMN IT!

She ran over to him

"Jackal!" She said jumping to his arms

My eyebrows lift up real high **(A/N can you guys understand that?)**

Jackal caught her and hugged her tightly

He kissed her cheek, neck, nose and forehead

"Princess, I missed you so much" He told her

I don't know why i feel like i should punch him right now!

She Smiled "I missed you too!" She told him

She then backed away and looked at me, with those eyes that say more than a thousand words, It's like she's saying thank you, but it's not me who she's supposed to thank, It's gray...Who am I Kidding?! I don't give a fuck about both of them, I just love that look she's giving me, with her beautiful brown orbs

She kissed me "I love you" She said "I just felt like you need to know" she finished

I smiled

I've always asked myself, how does she always answer my thoughts? How does she know when I'm fake smiling? When I'm jealous? When I really want to kill someone but i just cant, because i love her, and she really likes this person?

She just knows, She knows

"I love you too" I answered back

"So, guys wanna go eat?" she asks

I shrug but the both idiots nod

She just smiles and says "Well, let's go eat". We all start walking towards my car

When we arrived to my car, they all looked at me. I blinked

"What?"

"OPEN THE CAR!" They all yelled

I jumped "Gee, ok"

I opened the car and they all got in

But just as I got in the car, a very important question came to me

"Hey, What about your car?" I asked

They laughed "Dude, there's something called bus, and we came here using that"

I rolled my eyes

"Ugh, Let's go eat" I said but then i muttered "Again"

We ate like 30 minutes ago! Though it was me and Lucy, and it wasn't eating we just drank milkshake

Oh who am i kidding, I'm still hungry

I started driving towards the closest fast food

* * *

 **Normal POV**

At the Fast food

They were already in the table, eating, looking at each other

It's was extremely awkward

And let me tell you why, When They were going to sit down the boys started fighting about who was going to sit next to Lucy

She was really surprised so she just sat down and pulled Natsu down with her

He smirked and kissed her cheek, He knew Gray and Jackal were glaring hard at him

Well, Back to right now, Lucy couldn't take the silence so she said "So, Where are you guys staying?"

Jackal frowned "We don't know yet, We'll look for a place tonight, don't worry Beautiful" He said

Natsu was on fire **(A/N pun might or may not have been intended)** and gray, he wasn't happy at all

Natsu took her hand in his and he put their hands on top of the table, like he was showing Jackal That Lucy was his

Jackal smirked

"Oh, I can talk with mom to see if you guys can stay at my house. She'll be really excited to know you're back. Sting will probably want to play with you PlayStation , Michelle will talk to you about her book, Laxus will just ask questions and Talk about Video games

Gray Laughed "Are any of them in a relationship?" He asked

Lucy Smiled, She knew Gray and Sting used to fight about who was going to get a girlfriend first

"Mm, Laxus has a girlfriend, Mira, Sting has a Girlfriend, Yukino, And Michelle, she also has a boyfriend, his name is Eve" Lucy said (A/N Yes, from Blue Pegasus, cuz there's no one else!)

Gray stopped laughing and frowned

"Don't you have a girlfriend Gray?" Lucy asked smiling

"I-I don't" He said putting his head down

Lucy laughed, "Aw, don't worry! I have a friend who saw your pic in my phone and went Crazy in love with you, when i told her you left years ago she got sad and told me that when you come back, she'll ask you out" Lucy said

Natsu laughed "Are you talking about Juvia?! Pff! Hahahahaha"

Gray deadpanned

"Don't get so excited Gray!" Natsu teased

Gray just rolled his eyes

Lucy and Jackal laughed

"Anyway, Why do you have a picture of me in your phone?" Gray Asked

Lucy smiled and looked down "Well, I have a picture of all of my friends, because i tend to take a lot of pictures with them. And i keep a picture you took with me the day you left, And with Jackal i have a lot of picture of him and with me" I said

Natsu turned at Lucy and raised his brows

She smiled and kissed him

"I love you, I have a whole album of pictures with you" She whispered just for him to hear

He smirked

After they ate

IN Lucy's house

They all got out of the car and Lucy said "Alright let's make this a surprise, I need Gray and Jackal to come in when i ask you to, mom is gonna go crazy!" Lucy said

"Hai" Jackal and Gray agreed

She and Natsu knocked on the door and when Lucy 's mom answered they went in, but before closing the door

"Mom, There is some guys i want you to see" Lucy said

Gray and Jackal went in the house and they were immediately met with a hug

"OH MY! Gray you've gotten handsomer and Jackal you look great! Come, come, I made dinner" She said

"Mama, We already ate" Lucy said

Layla frowned "Well, at least snacks?" She asked

They all nodded

"Oh and Natsu, Wendy said she's gonna be staying over at your house, Is that ok sweetheart?" Layla asked Natsu

Natsu nodded "Yeah"

"Alright! Kids sit on the couch, I'll bring the snacks"

"Mom, I've to go outside for a second with Natsu" Lucy said

Layla nodded

Lucy took Natsu's hand and pulled him with her

Once they were outside Lucy kissed him with such passion. Their lips were dancing, they were synced. They're tongues were fighting. His won of course. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands caressing his hair. His arms were around her waist, pulling her closer to him. There were moans and groans. But, they didn't have much more air left, so they had to pull away

When they did, they still kept each other close

They both smirked, Lucy said "Agh, I wanted to kiss you so bad! I just couldn't hold it anymore". Natsu smiled "I love you" He said kissing her cheek "I love you" He said again kissing her neck "I love you so damn much" He said kissing her lips hard

He tried to pull her closer to him, his hands roamed around her back and she smiled in the kiss. She pulls away and says "Damn. Let's just go back in. If we dong i swear I'll go farther" She Laughed.

Natsu had to tell her something, so he thought, why not say it now? So he did "Luce" He started taking her hand "I know you probably think I'm overreacting but i just have to tell you. I don't like how Jackal and Gray call you princess and gorgeous. Like, If i knew they don't like you that way, then i wouldn't act jealous but i cant! I know they both like you!" He said

Lucy smiled "Babe. Even if they did, I'm yours and you're mine, always" She told him

He smiled "Believe me, that makes me feel so much better" He said hugging her

She smile "Natsu...I love you" She told him

He smiled "I love you too"

They both stayed there, hugging, for some more minutes, not knowing there was somebody watching them

* * *

 **That's it! Did you like it? I hope i can update faster! I'm sorry it took me so long and now i got finals so! But i hope you enjoy**

 **Question of the Chapter: Who is the person watching them?**

 **SONG IS:**

 **TALK DIRTY BY JASON DERULO**

 _ **Fly high fairies~**_


End file.
